Hadrian and the Fae Child (rewritten)
by Belladonna19Morgaine9LaFey4
Summary: As the master of death Hadrian is able to travel to different dimensions. After collecting the souls, he discovers that Sookie is actually his daughter. He tells Sookie the truth and make up for their missing connection. He becomes her mother, father, and best friend, helping with her ability. When the vampire came out the coffin things will never be the same. Full summary inside.
1. Original Chapter

**Title: **_Hadrian and the Fae Child_

**Author: **_Belladonna19Morgaine9LaFey4_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Alan Ball. Sadly, If it belonged to me Harry would have been smart rom would Have not been an ass and Hermione would have learned not to be so bossy. Sookie would Have been smarter and had self-preservation able to tell that Bill was creepy (I mean look at those side burns). She would've ended up with Eric and Pam wouldn't have been such a bitch. Not to mention Godric would've lived and not suicidal._

**Summary****:**_ As the master of death Hadrian is able to travel to different dimensions. After collecting the souls, he discovers that Sookie is actually his daughter. He tells Sookie the truth and make up for their missing connection. He becomes her mother, father, and best friend, helping with her ability. When the vampire came out the coffin things will never be the same. While on business he runs into an old flame that isn't ready to let go. Current lover who's ready to kill for him, darkness is over the town of Bon Temps. Human and non- humans are about to experience hell on earth. Enemies, friends, Lovers, and drama come out from the shadows._

**Warning****: **_Violence, Gore, Death, and Blood_

Speaking: "Sookie"

Thinking:** 'Sookie'**

Telepathic speech: _'Sookie'_

Foreign Language: "Sookie"

AN: I want to say thank you for waiting and sorry for the delay. I finally got an idea on where to go. This story might be a little more different than want I previously had up before, but I like where I'm going with this. So I hope you like it, review it and tell me what I can do to make it better.

Enjoy!

**Chapter one**

**July 1, 1979**

**12 Grimmauld Place (Islington, London, England) Isolated plane in Libitina's Domain**

I was safely tucked away in the old headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix with the company of Dobby his house-elf since he freed him from the Malfoy family, Winky who was the elf to the Crouch family who was freed after supposedly disappointing Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Sr. and the former Lady Black's personal elf Kreacher; a sadistic little git who loves causing me migraines, which the baby doesn't agree with.

I'm getting antsy just sitting on the bed doing absolutely nothing. I got bored with the book I was currently reading. Who knew being pregnant could be so exhausting and annoying? Throwing the book away I grabbed my note book with a pen stuck in the books spiral binding and my guitar. Thinking of a song should take my mind off the pain and the boredom of just sitting here.

I just messed around with the strings trying to get a feel for the music until something clicked. After a couple of minutes I had something going on that I really liked. With the music in my mind, now all I have to do is put the words to the music, but nothing was coming to mind. I really hate writers block but thank god I have a cure for that which is listening to music or dreaming about it really helps with the writing process. It's all about the genre of music that helps with the writing. Sometimes the music will help the story go further.

**Rhythm of Life**

_**The clock is silent**_

_**nowadays clocks no longer,**_

_**need to make,**_

_**that rhythmic sound of life.**_

_**We have moved on**_

_**and everything is changed**_

_**I am no longer sad**_

_**I don't weep for you.**_

_**In still moments**_

_**I see you solitary, reflective-**_

_**running with the wind along the waterfront**_

_**with your Walkman on.**_

_**Radiowaves carry words**_

_**of a song we shared**_

_**and I am free to smile**_

_**at the thought of you.**_

_**Big and handsome**_

_**the scent of you**_

_**Like a powerful beast lingers**_

_**untamed by this world.**_

_**I know you still swim with dolphins**_

_**in the cold North Sea**_

_**I know you still laugh**_

_**and drink wine with friends.**_

_**I know you live by the seasons**_

_**and time is not your enemy,**_

_**the clock is silent**_

_**I don't weep for you, I weep for me.**_

It reminded me of my favorite artists Lana Del Rey and Lorde; her music inspired me to write some of my own. Which I really enjoyed and loved doing while sitting here instead of staring into the white of the ceiling till I starting seeing small black dots, which make my brain sore. Where is Libitina when you need her? She needs to be here to help me with this. I can never do anything normal can I?

"WINKY!" I yelled.

Winky appeared with a 'POP'

"Is there anything Winky can do for you Harry Potter sir?"

"Winky, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Harry? No sirs, master or any kind of formal greeting, agreed?"

She just stared at me with those big buggy eyes of hers which started leaking tears. She then began to bow at the bottom of the bed. I just ignored her behavior, I got used to it after many years. I may be 7000 years old in this isolated domain Libitina has procured for me. The years go by quick here though in the outside world it has only been a couple of years. Bless her nonexistent heart. I physically look like I'm 18 years old. To the other plane I'm supposedly 23 based on year mates from Hogwarts. I've been on the outs with my supposed friends since fourth year and my nonexistent interest in Ginerva. I told them all that I was more interested in man. I still talk to the twins, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. Percy was always an asshole he was an ass kisser. I've become very good friends with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. I have a complicated relationship with Daphne Greengrass; we have a love-hate relationship. I'm getting off track here I called Winky away from her unnecessary bowing "Winky can you please stop bowing, there was something I wanted you to do, "I moved closer to her so I could look her in the eye "Winky could you call Libitina for me, but if she's busy can you check how I'm doing with the baby, only if she can come immediately. Is that understood?" She bowed her head with too enthusiastic for my taste. Even if I try and treat them like people they'll start giving me unnecessary praise. She popped away to do her job. You would think being A few months away from delivering it wouldn't be so tedious. I rubbed the baby bump, my face breaking out into a serene smile. I just can't believe that I'm going to become a mother. I didn't plan for this but I can't help but love the baby bump. I'm a boy about to become a mother, there are certain things that are not a part of nature, but I wouldn't be Harry Potter if I didn't defy the laws of nature. I know I'm a magical but that no reason. I wonder will it be a boy or a girl.

If it's a boy then I'll name him Nikolaos. If it's a girl I'll name her Evangeline or Eva for short. I wonder if the baby will have my eyes or defy the laws of normality like me. I'll teach the child everything that I know. "Now I'm thirsty, but I don't want to bother Dobby while he's working. I'll just get the water myself". Just the thought of being a mother makes me feel all giddy inside and I feel like I'm floating with all this joy flowing through my body.

I turned into the beautiful yet simple kitchen Libitina designed with me in mind, grabbing a class form the cabinet hanging above the sink. I turned the water on and placed my cup under the faucet. The water came through the water purifier attachment. I moved the cup to my lips and drank some. The water tasted horrible doesn't matter if you use a purifier the water is still disgusting. My face crunched up in disgust. Put of nowhere all I felt was gut-wrenching pain I felt bile coming through my mouth I fell to the floor and blacked out.


	2. Chapter One (Revised)

**Title: **_Hadrian and the Fae Child_

**Author: **_Belladonna19Morgaine9LaFey4_

**Rating: **_T_

**Disclaimer**_: I don't own Harry Potter or True Blood. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Alan Ball (HBO). Sadly, If it belonged to me Harry would have been smart Ron would have not been an ass and Hermione would have learned not to be so bossy. Sookie would have been smarter and had better self-preservation; to tell that Bill was creepy (I mean look at those side burns). She would've ended up with Eric and Pam wouldn't have been such a bitch. Not to mention Godric would've lived and not suicidal. The Songs that will be used in this story don't belong to me either, they belong to their creators. _

**Summary****:**_ As the master of death, Hadrian is able to travel to through the space time continuum. After collecting the souls, he discovers that Sookie is actually his daughter. He then tells Sookie the truth that he is her father and he tires make up for their missing connection. He becomes her mother, father, and best friend, helping with her ability. When the vampire comes out the coffin, things will never be the same. While on business he runs into an old flame that isn't ready to let go, the now current lover; a person who's ready to kill for him and the darkness is over the town of Bon Temps. Humans and non- humans are about to experience hell on earth. Enemies will form; friendships will start, lovers will entwine, and drama comes out from the shadows._

**Warning****: **_Violence, Gore, Death, and Blood_

Speaking: "Sookie"

Thinking:** 'Sookie'**

Telepathic speech: _'Sookie'_

Foreign Language: "Sookie"

AN: I want to say thank you for waiting and sorry for the delay. I finally got an idea on where to go. This story might be a little more different than want I previously had up before, but I like where I'm going with this. So I hope you like it, review it and tell me what I can do to make it better.

Enjoy!

**Chapter one**

**June 30, 1979 11:15 pm**

**12 Grimmauld Place (Islington, London, England) Isolated plane in Libitina's Domain**

I was safely tucked away in the old headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix with the company of Dobby his house-elf since he freed him from the Malfoy family, Winky who was the elf to the Crouch family who was freed after supposedly disappointing Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Sr. and the former Lady Black's personal elf Kreacher; a sadistic little git who loves causing me migraines, which the baby doesn't agree with.

I'm getting antsy just sitting on the bed doing absolutely nothing. I got bored with the book I was currently reading. Who knew being pregnant could be so exhausting and annoying? Throwing the book away I grabbed my note book with a pen stuck in the books spiral binding and my guitar. Thinking of a song should take my mind off the pain and the boredom of just sitting here.

I just messed around with the strings trying to get a feel for the music until something clicked. After a couple of minutes I had something going on that I really liked. With the music in my mind, now all I have to do is put the words to the music, but nothing was coming to mind. I really hate writers block but thank god I have a cure for that which is listening to music or dreaming about it really helps with the writing process. It's all about the genre of music that helps with the writing. Sometimes the music will help the story go further.

**"Summertime Sadness"**

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

_Later's better than never_

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

It reminded me of my favorite artists Sky Ferreira and Lykke Li; there music inspired me to write some of my own. Which I really enjoyed and loved doing while sitting here instead of staring into the white of the ceiling till I starting seeing small black dots, which make my brain sore. Where is Libitina when you need her? She needs to be here to help me with this. I can never do anything normal can I?

"WINKY!" I yelled.

Winky appeared with a 'POP'

"Is there anything Winky can do for you Harry Potter sir?"

"Winky, how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Harry? No sirs, master or any kind of formal greeting, agreed?"

She just stared at me with those big buggy eyes of hers which started leaking tears. She then began to bow at the bottom of the bed. I just ignored her behavior, I got used to it after many years. I may be 7000 years old in this isolated domain Libitina has procured for me. The years go by quick here though in the outside world it has only been a couple of years. Bless her nonexistent heart. I physically look like I'm 18 years old. To the other plane I'm supposedly 23 based on year mates from Hogwarts. I've been on the outs with my supposed friends since fourth year and my nonexistent interest in Ginerva. I told them all that I was more interested in man. I still talk to the twins, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur. Percy was always an asshole he was an ass kisser. I've become very good friends with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. I have a complicated relationship with Daphne Greengrass; we have a love-hate relationship. I'm getting off track here I called Winky away from her unnecessary bowing "Winky can you please stop bowing, there was something I wanted you to do, "I moved closer to her so I could look her in the eye "Winky could you call Libitina for me, but if she's busy can you check how I'm doing with the baby, only if she can come immediately. Is that understood?" She bowed her head with too enthusiastic for my taste. Even if I try and treat them like people they'll start giving me unnecessary praise. She popped away to do her job. You would think being A few months away from delivering it wouldn't be so tedious. I rubbed the baby bump, my face breaking out into a serene smile. I just can't believe that I'm going to become a mother. I didn't plan for this but I can't help but love the baby bump. I'm a boy about to become a mother, there are certain things that are not a part of nature, but I wouldn't be Harry Potter if I didn't defy the laws of nature. I know I'm a magical but that no reason. I wonder will it be a boy or a girl.

If it's a boy then I'll name him Nikolai. If it's a girl I'll name her Evangeline or Eva for short. I wonder if the baby will have my eyes or defy the laws of normality like me. I'll teach the child everything that I know. "Now I'm thirsty, but I don't want to bother Dobby while he's working. I'll just get the water myself". So I made my way to the kitchen. The kitchen didn't look like it something I would associate with Libby. From what I have seen of her home décor, her pallet leans more toward deep mahogany browns and burgundy, with a little bit of white to cover the walls. Just the thought of being a mother makes me feel all giddy inside and I feel like I'm floating with all this joy flowing through my body.

I turned into the beautiful yet simple kitchen Libitina designed with me in mind, grabbing a class form the cabinet hanging above the sink. I turned the water on and placed my cup under the faucet. The water came through the water purifier attachment. I moved the cup to my lips and drank some. The water tasted horrible doesn't matter if you use a purifier the water is still disgusting. My face crunched up in disgust, out of nowhere all I felt was gut-wrenching pain I felt bile coming through my mouth. The glass fell out of my hand and shattered to the floor in pieces all over. My vision started blurring in and out of focus.

"WINKY! Call for Libby tell her something's wrong with the baby." I yelled out for Winky hopping to Merlin that she had heard me, before my vision completely went black my hand gripping the kitchen counter trying to not fall to the ground into the glass shards, praying that the baby isn't in any danger.

I fell to the floor and blacked out.

I woke up a few moments later; I opened my eyes to see that I'm back in my bed. I blink my eyes a couple of time to adjust to the dim lighting. I saw Libby right by my side with her brows arched with worry. "What's wrong? You like you have a lot on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Master, what were you doing out of bed? You weren't supposed to leave the bed. The elves alerted me as soon as you started losing consciousness. What was going through your mind?"

"I just wanted a drink of water. My throat was hurting and I didn't want to bother Winky or Dobby unless I really needed them, which I didn't of course. Is the baby OK? That's all my mind is focused on."

"No the baby is fine luckily you didn't land on any of the glass shards. Would you like some tea before you go to sleep?"

"Yes, if you don't mind getting it for me?"

"Not at all, you stay and get some rest .OK" Libby said before she walked out the room.

As Libby left the room I felt liquid seeping through my bottoms and saw a big water spot in the bed surrounding my lower body. "LIBBY! Come now the baby – the baby want to come out now!" I screamed. The baby didn't want to wait for the actually due date, the baby wanted to be born now. Libby came rushing into the room. She stood at the bottom of my bed," Master, I need you to open your legs as wide as you can OK?" I did what Libby asked me to. "OK master I can see the baby but the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck cutting off the oxygen. I will have to do a C-section."

"Fine, just do what you have to do and get the baby out safely."

I felt something sharp cut into my abdomen splitting me open and the blood dripping out of the slip. The pain was excruciating, I had to take deep breaths just to keep from screaming out loud. I bit my lip harshly trying to keep the noise in. I have to think of something else than focusing only on the pain, my mind couldn't think of anything else as the pain

"Libby, it hurts. Make it stop." I pleaded the pain was too much to handle, I passed out succumbing to the darkness.

_**(A/N: I really don't know how to write a child birthing scene so the parts with that may seem rushed, which they are. I was really going to end it here, but decided to keep going)**_

**July 1, 1979 4:15 am**

**Stackhouse Farmhouse in Bon Temp, Louisiana **

A three-year-old Jason was running around their neck it with his very pregnant mother running after him with a towel. Trying to cover him up so he wouldn't catch his death,

"Jason Corbett Stackhouse you get your little butt back here. I really don't want your father to see you while you're still stark naked. Now come over here so I can dry you. "his mother was out of breath from chasing him around the house and doing that while pregnant will make anyone uncomfortable. " No mamma I don't want to get dressed I want to be free as a bird or as an eagle. "

Michelle just smiled and a smile broke out on her face it was adorable that this little man standing right here comparing himself to that of an animal, and a three year old at was just adorable. It made her proud how smart her baby was. "You little man is just too energetic for me to actually keep up with. Can you at least put some underwear on I don't really want to keep seeing your baby penis an I'm very sure neither does your grandmother or your father." Jason's blue eyes were locked on his mother trying to decide should he put something on or continue being a menace in the house driving his mom bonkers. He decided to go with the lesser of the two evils, just give in he can always do that at any other time. He walked over to his mother more like waddled over since he wasn't balanced anyway.

"So you decided to give you mamma a break from your reign of terror huh? "She joked. He nodded cutely Jason was an adorable baby but there are times when he could be the devil incarnate. She took Jason into her arms and they both made their way back to the bathroom where Michelle had left his clean clothes at. While she was dressing Jason she heard the door open and a voice yell out "Honey, I'm home." Meaning Corbett was home.

"In the bathroom sweetheart," Corbett walked up the stairs to see his beautiful pregnant wife dressing a fussy Jason who really doesn't want to be dressed. "How was your day at work? Did you have any problems at the mill?" Corbett moved over to her and laid his big warm hands on her protruding stomach, kissing her on the forehead. "I had a good day thank you for asking. How was yours, can't be easy with a hyperactive three year old and another coming on the way huh." Michelle just smiled and said "Yes it's a tough job but somebody has to do it. Besides soon you'll have to deal with these little balls of energy, when the baby comes."

"Have you seen Mom around I can't seem to find her. I was asking her for a bowl of apple sauce for Jason as a before bed snack, but she never answered." Michelle picked Jason up and at him on her hip wiping his wet blonde hair so it wouldn't drip on her clothes.

"No, I didn't see her when I came in I'll go see if she's out in the shed. You stay here alright." Michelle nodded and seated herself on the toilet lid and Jason who was on her lap. "Mama, where is daddy going?" Jason looked up at his mother as he spoke his question. "Jason your father is going to see if he can find your Gran." She responded. "Oh, OK. Can I go play with my toys?" Jason can't stay in one place for very long. It may not actually be a long time. To Jason 2 minutes is a very long time as in 2 hours too long. "No sweetie you have to stay here till your father comes back. Then you can go play with your toys. Brush your teeth while we're holed up in here." Michelle told him lowering him down to the floor. When out of nowhere Michelle suddenly doubled over in pain and everything went black for her.


End file.
